A Poor Character's Life
by 4fireking
Summary: Sadao has to help a poor boy from being swallowed by locusts by a demon underling of him who came to the new world with all her magic. Will Sadao help him though or be the cause of his despair? If that's the case Satan Jacob will stay in his true form forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Devil is a Part-Timer

 **I watched the funniest videos of the English Dub anime of this series before I went to my full time job. I enjoyed reading the manga and there were other fanfictions I wish I could make for the fandom but I don't have any for this Silver Award winning fandom. Hope you readers have a laugh with my fanfiction.**

Kensho POV

Don't bother asking me or the author who made me what I'm doing here. I am a OC ( original character) breaking the fourth wall and saving you the time spent writing long mean reviews like you did with another fanfiction my thoughtless writer made.

I skipped the who, when, why, where, and how...or four out of five. My name is Kensho Aino. My name was originally suppose to be Jessie, but since the manga and anime have their characters with Japanese names he picked that name; I don't even know the premise or characters I'm suppose to just be a part of their life in that I'm not in any stories in the original work except the 4fk universe.

My authors knows the story and premise of the original work. He also didn't want to have the same introduction as the main protagonist so I'm in a backseat of my fathers' car which is a sports car and a retirement gift he spent more on himself than all sixteen of my birthdays to my aunt and uncles for a holiday lunch even though Japan doesn't celebrate many holidays, not even Easter.

Even though is was just the two of us—reasons were my parents weren't speaking after the divorce—he didn't want me to sit in the front. I blame the author being the reason why my father makes me think its better if I don't exist, as well a few of you readers want me too and don't act like you weren't thinking it.

The backseat gave me nausea only flying at high altitude could give you. My ears felt stuffy and my French Toast breakfast would come out of my stomach. His speed was so fast he almost crashed into a car saying it _turned_ when he didn't want it to.

As we turned to the suburbs I was reminded of the old home of my Uncle Nobu used to live and for a moment it looked like the rendezvous point (cool word I think or at least the writer who controls my story) was that home, but his real home was driving up a dirt road to a home with a pyramid looking roof and wooden but well cleaned boards for walls.

We were the first ones here only because Dad felt getting there was a race. Since we moved so fast to get here I didn't throw up. My salvation was ruined by a completely black fur dog barking like a rabid dog in a garbage dump. My father and I had no precaution about this dog. I also don't know what dog it was because the writer who made me didn't know.

It wasn't hurting us which was a good thing because my father already made an owner put their dog down for biting someone I don't want to say.

We walked to the doorbell with me ringing the doorbell. My Aunt Yuki opened the door. The dog once trying to act vicious with us was slipping past my legs to Aunt Yuki. She was kind, out of shape but trips to the salon making her hair the right color black and brown. She was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. Her eyes are blue just like the dog barking at us.

My Uncle Nobu walked wearing the same color shirt as my Aunt Yuki. His pants are the same as hers too. I guess it was a horoscope, a idea of expressing love or the lousy author didn't have the imagination for middle age characters.

My aunts hair was made well while my Uncle Nobu had a mustache, short but not shaven black hair, and hazel eyes.

" I have another house on a path below this house. Would you like to have a tour of it?" Nobu asked me and dad.

* * *

I enjoyed hearing an explanation of the house but hiding in it was even more fun. I just liked the inside of it. It wasn't like no one knew I was here, but it was mine and my cousins grandparents they wanted to be with. The dog tried eating my grandfathers cane and grandma was thinking of going with my other aunt to her farm.

I though I could be in a boring fanfiction until I saw a girl sneaking around my aunt and uncles house carrying a sword sheathed in a purple scabbard. Is she stalking one of my cousins, my aunts or uncles, or a person who follows my divorced Aunt Rie.

" Don't you move!" I shouted to the girl with the weapon.

She was floating off the ground now, but instead of flying like Superman she did a ballet jump over my head. What morsel's of writing gave her that ability I wanted the author to only make it happen once. I would be enraged if I was being taken for a ride.

" I am Abaddon. Though I am written as male in the Bible, demon to those who don't have God's seal, I am female because in the world of Ente Isla I was a mistress to Satan Jacob before being sent to this strange world. I also know you have a demon named after me because I've been hiding in libraries. Do not attempt to stop me."

She could be speaking in a different language and I would hear what she was saying the same way. All this build up and this first chapter is ending with a monologue to prove this is the fanfiction readers are hoping for.


End file.
